


The End of this World

by bloodofinnocence



Series: Narrating the Days [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Battery City, Ficlet, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofinnocence/pseuds/bloodofinnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the killjoys take over the city, the only blood that will color the street is the blood of the corrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of this World

The night the killjoys take over the city, the only blood that will color the street is the blood of the corrupted.

The skyscraper will be a firework, seen even in the farthest zones of the desert.

The streets, back alleys and the buildings will be covered with graffiti, the sky will be burning, and the victims of the tyranny will look out of their windows and ask: “What's going on? _What's going on?_ ” and the killjoys will answer, “Destroya! _Destroya is taking the city back!_ ”

Music will blast out of the speakers of the towers. 

People will sing, people will cry. People will be scared, people will dance.

They will be free.


End file.
